Le chant secret
by Sunao Amakarai
Summary: Anjuno Uta, fille d'un grand entrepreneur est obligée de vivre chez lui, découvre une vie qui ne lui plait pas. A cause de du fils des voisins, Itachi Uchiha, qui renie son héritage? Et quel est le secret qu'Uta se refuse à révéler?  UA et persos OCC
1. Chapter 1

**Journal d'Anjuno Uta, 3 juin 2001 (Sept ans)**

Hier j'ai vu Papa et Maman dans le salon. Il y avait un autre monsieur avec eux. Même qu'il portait un costume noir très serré et un cartable en cuir marron. Moi mon cartable il est pas comme ça. Je sais que beaucoup de monsieurs bien habillés viennent voir Papa, parce que Papa a plein d'argent. Mais aujourd'hui le monsieur était pas pareil, parce qu'il était là pour Maman aussi. Et il m'a appelé mademoiselle Anjuno aussi. Et il m'a dit que je devais choisir si je voulais partir avec Papa ou Maman, parce qu'ils ne vivraient plus dans la même maison. Moi j'ai dit que je ne savais pas. Papa est très grand et il pique quand il rase sa barbe noire. En plus Papa il est jamais là pour aller avec moi. Et des fois il me fait peur. Maman il la fait pleurer. Maman elle chante l'opéra. Elle est très belle et elle va souvent dans des pays étrangers et elle revient avec des cadeaux. Mais moi je veux pas vivre loin de ma maison. Loin de mes amis. Mais je dois quand même choisir

**Journal d'Anjuno Uta, 28 octobre 2002 (neuf ans)**

Papa a envoyé une lettre. Ce n'est pas la première. Mais celle-là c'était pour Maman. Et Maman elle l'a lu. Et elle a pleuré. Et elle m'a dit que Papa et elle ils étaient plus ensemble parce qu'il y avait une autre femme dont Papa était amoureux et qu'il a épousé. Maman aime Papa et elle pleure. Elle m'a dit que cette femme il l'avait rencontrée alors que j'avais trois ans durant le mariage d'un ami de papa. Et qu'ils avaient eu un enfant. Un garçon. Et que Papa ne voulait pas de Maman parce qu'à part moi elle n'avait pas eu d'autres enfants avec Papa. Mais Papa voulait que je rentre parce que c'était le premier né qui devait hériter. Mais alors il devait me marier à quelqu'un d'autre pour que son fils il hérite. Et là je voulais être un garçon pour dire à maman que moi aussi je pouvais faire autant que l'autre fils. Alors je me suis coupé les cheveux. Elle a ri. Et elle a promis que Papa ne pourrait jamais m'avoir chez lui. Et moi je lui ai dit que je ne me marierai pas.

**Journal d'Anjuno Uta, 6 janvier 2003 (neuf ans)**

Papa a de nouveau écrit à Maman. Quand c'est à moi qu'il écrit, il me demande si je fais bien mes devoirs,, si j'apprends beaucoup de choses. Et moi je lui réponds que Maman m'emmène en tournée autour du monde avec ses amis qui chantent et qui jouent de la musique. Ils ont été d'autres choses avant, et tous m'apprennent : histoire, physique, chimie, mathématiques, biologie, géologie. Des fois on part dans de longues marches et ils me montrent des choses qu'il y a à voir. Ils disant que j'ai une bonne mémoire et que j'apprends beaucoup. Chaque fois qu'on change de pays, j'apprends à parler la langue un peu. Je connais surtout bien le japonais car je viens du Japon, sinon je connais le français et l'anglais. Je parle peu l'allemand, car je n'arrive pas à faire tous les sons avec ma bouche.

Enfin bref, Maman a reçu une lettre de Papa. Il veut que je rentre étudier chez lui. Maman a refusé en envoyant une lettre. Papa a répliqué. Et une bataille de lettres s'est ensuivie. Tout a fini au tribunal. J'ai vu le petit garçon qui avait cinq ans. Il m'a crié qu'il me détestait. Moi j'ai rien dit. Et quand on est rentré avec maman qui avait gagné le procès, j'ai pleuré. Parce que moi j'avais rien contre lui et je ne lui avais rien fait. Je suis sûre que c'est de la faute de Papa et de sa nouvelle femme.

**Journal d'Anjuno Uta, 14 novembre 2007 (treize ans)**

Je continue à voyager constamment avec ma mère. Pour la scolarité c'est pas trop top. Pour les relations en dehors du groupe non plus d'ailleurs. Ma mère commence à m'apprendre vraiment le cant. Elle a vu que j'écrivais des poèmes et que j'avais le sens du rythme. Avec elle, j'ai su les déclamer et les chanter. Ce n'est encore rien comme ça, mais ça me fait plaisir qu'on me soutienne ainsi. J'ai déjà publié quelques vidéos sur Youtube, et les critiques que je reçois par commentaires sont généralement positives. Mais il y en a de plus en plus. J'ai du mal à répondre à tous, mais je fais des réponses générales. Je n'ai pas peut qu'on découvre qui je suis, j'ai toujours une perruque accompagnée ou non d'un masque ou de maquillage prononcé et très coloré. Que penseraient-ils en voyant que leur idole aux cheveux d'azur et aux prunelles d'or était une fille assez banale, au physique quelconque, une poitrine normale pour son âge, et qu'elle cachait ses yeux derrières des lunettes dont elle n'avait pas besoin en permanence ?Quand je sors dans la rue, on ne me reconnait pas.

**Journal d'Anjuno Uta, 20 mai 2011 (seize ans)**

C'est étrange. En même temps des millions et toujours plus d'inconnus m'adorent. Ils m'acclament sur la scène. A la télévision quand on passe mes clips. Dans les magazines avec mes photos. A la radio quand mes chansons passent dans les hits. J'aimerais tant avoir des amis véritables qui m'aiment pour moi. Personne n'a encore vu à quoi je ressemblais au quotidien. Si seulement je pouvais engager des relations plus qu'éphémères ! Mais nous sommes toujours en mouvement et c'est impossible. Je sens mon cœur qui se racornit peu à peu et je me fais distante. Même les lettres que j'échange avec mon père me semblent distantes, formelles, comme si j'écrivais à un inconnu que je ne connaissais pas, que je n'avais jamais vu, et à qui j'étais devenu de plus en plus incapable de livrer mes sentiments, mes pensées. Si seulement je pouvais être normale !

Maman est tombée malade. Elle n'ose pas le dire et ne le montre pas. Mais j'ai croisé le médecin, et il a refusé de me parler. Il a même détourné le regard. Mais dans ces yeux fuyants j'ai su bien plus que ce que je ne voulais. Et sous ma carapace d'indifférence pour ce monde normal, je bouillonnais. J'espère que Maman guérira vite.

**Journal d'Anjuno Uta, 28 juillet 2011, (dix-sept ans)**

Maman a un cancer de la gorge. Les cordes vocales. Elle ne peut plus chanter. Je ne vais pas reprendre le flambeau à sa place. Je ne peux pas faire ce genre de promesses. Non, je vais demander de l'aide à mon père. Et il me répondra sans doute oui. Mais il faudra âprement négocier.

C'est chose faite. J'irai vivre chez lui. Mais je refuse d'être associée à sa famille comme étant sa fille. Je ne peux pas. Pas avec son fils. Anjuno Atotsugi un nom prémonitoire qu'il a le gosse. Je crois que j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire par jalousie. Alors je ne sais pas pour quoi je me ferais passer. En tout cas, il veut que je fasse mes études et m'a inscrit en seconde. Il faut savoir que son fils est en quatrième. Normalement j'aurais dû être en première, mais il veut que je m'adapte au système scolaire avant que je e fasse le choix d'une filière. C'est comme il veut, moi je m'en fous. Je n'attends plus rien de ma vie. Mon cœur est presque mort avec la voix de ma mère. Ils se délitent au même rythme. Qu'elle reste dans cette maison en bord de mer.

C'est pour cela que je dois m'éloigner d'elle. Pour qu'elle guérisse. Et moi aussi. Pour que je puisse être « normale ». Alors pas question que cette famille sache que je suis une chanteuse adulée par la foule. Pour soutenir ma mère et affronter mon père, ce ne sera pas son nom que je porterais, mais le nom que ma mère portait avant de se marier avec lui. Je serais Toriko Uta. Et pour que mon secret soit bien gardé, je vais laisser ce cahier chez ma mère. Et personne ne parlera. J'en fais le serment. Ne t'inquiète pas maman. Je saurais être aussi forte qu'un garçon et je ne me marierais pas avec quelqu'un que Papa aura choisi pour m'écarter.

Ce sera mon chant secret. Celui qui régira mon cœur et sera centre de mes pensées.

Uta saisit une valise trop légère pour contenir ses affaires. Elle ne contenait que quelques souvenirs. Son père saurait aisément lui fournir vêtements et autres, elle le savait. Dehors, une limousine l'attendait. Vitres teintées. Chauffeur. Elle retint ses larmes le plus possible. Mais sur la banquette, alors qu'elle sentait que tout s'éloignait, elle se recroquevilla et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Ses longs cheveux châtains clairs retombèrent autour d'elle. Elle avait une boule douloureuse dans la gorge. Elle essaya de la réprimer, mais elle finit par sortir dans un sanglot silencieux. Cette retenue ne rendit ses larmes que plus brulantes et plus amères… elle sombra alors dans un sommeil blanc, sans rêves, bercée malgré elle par le moteur de la voiture qui l'emmenait loin d'ici.


	2. Chapter 2

Atotsugi se leva lorsqu'il entendit le bruit des pneus dans les graviers devant la maison. C'était le moment. Il allait revoir LA fille. Celle qui lui avait pourri toute son existence. Alors il allait lui rendre la pareille. Il se leva et alla épier à la fenêtre. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, la peau pâle et une silhouette fine. Il sentit un goût de bile affleurer ses lèvres. Du haut de ses treize ans, il allait lui montrer à cette greluche. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Il était grand pour son âge. Et il avait des yeux dorés. Là devait s'arrêter la ressemblance entre eux deux. Il descendit les escaliers de la propriété pour rejoindre sa mère. Elle serrait cette fille dans ses bras. Rêvait-il où elles se souriaient toutes les deux ? Il la détesta pour cela aussi. Cette Uta…

Uta se dégagea de l'étreinte maternelle de la seconde femme de sn père. Elle croisa brièvement les yeux du jeune. Elle n'en avait pas peur. Elle lui sourit gentiment. Un éclat de haine lui répondit. Elle s'en sentit troublé mais ne le montra pas. S'il voulait jouer à cela, elle s'en tiendrait à ce qu'elle avait prévu initialement : ne pas montrer ses sentiments et ne pas créer de liens avec quiconque. Uta arriva devant son père. Celui-ci détailla sa tenue avec une grimace de dégoût.

_ Un jean, un T-shirt d'un groupe de rock et une veste en cuir. Franchement, ta mère ne sait vraiment pas comment faire avec toi.

Uta serra les dents face à la pique et ne dit rien. Derrière ses lunettes factices, son regard resta de ce jeune terne qu'elle arborerait dorénavant. La mère de son demi-frère la tira par le bras avec le sourire. Uta décida de ne pas répondre. La jeune femme l'amena jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre. Elle était très spacieuse. La jeune fille lâcha simplement ses affaires en plein milieu du lit double avant de s'assoir et de se tourner vers la sortie. Là, il y avait comme deux personnes. Deux jumeaux. Mais en fait non. Une femme et un homme. Elle en tenue de bonne et lui en costard et un air assez efféminé quand même.

_ Je suis Kira, déclara doucement la femme, je suis la bonne de la maison, et je dois maintenant m'occuper de votre habillage.

_ Je suis Sanpatsu, fit-il, a partir de ce moment, je m'occuperais de votre coiffure, votre apparence physique et tout ce qui y a trait.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, se tenait le couple et leur fils. Tiré à quatre épingles. L'air profondément mièvre. Uta en aurait presque envie de vomir. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire. Elle n'était pas le pantin de son père destiné à hériter parce qu'il allait hériter de la fortune familiale. Atotsugi avait un meilleur profil pour cela.

_ Je n'en veux pas, fit-elle d'un ton neutre. Je suis comme je suis et je le reste.

_ Mais enfin, ma chérie, fit son père, nous sommes les Anjuno, une des familles les plus respectables du coin. Et tu es l'aînée, tu as des responsabilités.

_ Je ne les ai jamais réclamées. Et je pense que je ne suis pas à même de les recevoir.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le père d'un ton menaçant.

_ Je n'ai ni reçu l'éducation nécessaire, et je ne suis absolument pas tentée par ce mode de vie.

_ Tout ça c'est de la faute de ta mère, si elle m'avait écouté…

_ Ma mère a fait d'excellents choix pour moi, et je les approuve.

_ Je veux bien croire que tu es encore jeune et passer l'éponge pour cette fois, mais ta mère a dépassé les bornes. T'emmener partout avec cette bande de… de… de punks dégénérés…

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit de les traiter ainsi ! cria Uta.

Les domestiques et la nouvelle famille du maître de maison assistaient à la bataille sans piper un mot. Sana, la mère d'Atotsugi savait à quel point son cher et tendre pouvait se montrer violent lorsqu'on lui résistait. Elle voyait que Uta était comme un animal sauvage, apeuré parce qu'il s'est laissé enfermé dans une cage dont il n'est pas sûr de savoir s'en libérer.

_ Mon chéri, fit-elle de sa voix douce, je cois qu'Uta a surtout peur et est effrayée par ce récent voyage. Et il est vrai qu'elle manque peut-être de capacités pour la gestion de son futur patrimoine.

_ Mais je n'en veux pas ! Vous pouvez le laisser à Atotsugi.

_ Silence, rugit le père.

_ Laissez-la s'habituer à cette maison. Je vous rappelle que la rentrée n'est que dans un mois et demi. Vous avez tout le temps.

_ Vous avez raison, ma femme, répondit-il d'un calme contenu. Mis que faire ! Elle ne pourra pas terminer comme cet héritier des Uchiha qui a jeté en l'air tout ce que le destin lui offrait ! Et dire qu'il représentait une des alliances les plus potables de la région !

_ Uta, mon enfant, dit Sana d'une voix rassurante. Tu ne connais rien de cette vie. Tu déclares que tu ne l'aimes pas alors que tu l'as à peine essayée.

_ Je préfère ma liberté. Je ne veux rien d'autre. Je ne resterai là que jusqu'au retour de ma mère. Vous n'avez donc pas le besoin de vous occuper de moi comme une héritière.

_ Père, regardez-la, rit Atotsugi. C'est presque comme si elle ne demandait qu'à être notre nouvelle servante !

_ Mon chéri, ne sois donc pas si méprisant, lui reprocha sa mère.

_ Bien mère, soupira le jeune. Mais quand bien même, une servante. Même une servante serait plus intelligente et plus cultivée que cela. De toute façon même si elle n'est qu'une de ces gens de la plèbe, elle ne m'arrivera pas à la cheville. Et encore, a-t-elle vraiment conscience du privilège que vous lui faites père ? dans peu de temps, elle intégrera l'école la plus prestigieuse de la région, alors qu'elle est illettrée !

C'en était trop, Uta se jeta sur lui. Même en faisant des efforts, il ne l'aiderait pas. Alors pour une petite fois, elle pourrait relâcher les siens. Elle crispa son poing autour du col de sa chemise blanche et serra l'autre. Personne n'avait pu intervenir. Mais elle réussi à se contenir.

_ Tu vois, je crois que je ne peux même pas te faire de mal comme ça, lâcha-t-elle comme une sentence amère. Non, je ne peux pas.

_ Au moins cette rustre a-t-elle le sens de la supériorité.

_ Tout a fait. Je refuse de m'abaisser à ton niveau. Mais puisqu'il en est ainsi, je vais relever ton défi et te prouver qu'une « rustre » est capable de bien plus que tu ne le crois.

_ Père, vous n'envisagez pas de prendre au sérieux les élucubrations de cette insensée ? C'est totalement ridicule.

_ Non, je ne crois pas, réfléchit à voix haute l'intéressé. Pour que la famille en soit fière, la servante personnelle d'un héritier se doit de l'assister en tout points, et donc de l'accompagner où que l'héritier aille et respecte tous ses désirs. Je pense que pour vous deux, il serait bon de mener ce projet à terme. Nous le feront durer jusqu'à la majorité de mon fils Atotsugi Uta. J'ai dit.

Et là, celui-ci devint blanc. Sa sœur aînée ne lui ressemblait pas tellement. Avec un bon déguisement tous n'y verraient que du feu. D'une courbette ironique, elle s'inclina devant lui.

_ Mon nom est Toriko Uta. Je sis à votre service jeune maître.

Le père se mit à rire, et le fils eut une lueur malsaine dans ses yeux. Elle y dansa jusqu'à imprégner le moindre des regards qu'il portait sur elle.

_ Fort bien, Uta-chan, dit-il. Alors je trouve que cette chambre est trop bien pour vous et trop éloignée de la mienne. Père, je désirerais qu'elle occupe le petit bureau à côté de ma chambre.

_ Mais mon fils, fit sa mère, vous y travaillez !

_ Plus maintenant, cette paresseuse est là pour cela, non ?

_ Mais mon fils, fit son père, n'oubliez-vous pas que vous partez dès demain avec le jeune Uchiha Sasuke dans un voyage ? Uta ne pourra pas vous suivre. Vous restez là-bas pendant un mois !

_ Très bien, dit alors Uta, les surprenant tous. Je suis donc libre d'apprendre mes devoirs de servante durant ce temps, père.

Et c'est ainsi que se termina la discussion. Dans le bureau qu'on réaménagea, Uta se sentait mieux que dans la chambre. Un énorme noisetier poussait devant la fenêtre, et les rayons du soleil jouaient avec l'ombre des branches sur les murs de sa chambre. Immédiatement elle envoya un mail à sa mère. Elle avait de grandes choses à rattraper.

On toqua à la porte doucement. C'était Kira qui lui apportait des draps pour faire le lit.

_ Je vais t'aider, décida Uta.

_ Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Mademoiselle, je peux…

_ Hé, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je suis au même niveau que toi maintenant.

_ Excusez-moi d'interrompre de si charmantes présentation, mais je crains que mademoiselle Uta ne puisse assurer cette tâche, fit la voix de Sana derrière elles. Kira, arrange cette chambre comme tu l'entends.

_ Bien Madame.

_ Uta, suis-moi. Je vais te présenter le jeune homme que nous avons engagé comme professeur particulier pour les semaines qui vont suivre.

Elle se leva. Dans le couloir, dans ce qui semblait être un costume emprunté à un ami plus large d'épaule que lui se tenait un jeune homme blond les cheveux longs. Uta ne sut pas comment le saluer. Après tout, cela faisait presque dix ans qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'amis. Elle en ignorait presque la signification. Mais lui sembla voir dans cette hésitation comme un refus. Comme il détestait ces nobles qui se sentaient si supérieurs à eux. Mais cette fille aux cheveux tressés de deux nattes strictes, des lunettes trop grandes pour son visage fin, ses vêtements assez communs, il sentit que cette image qu'il avait des nobles et de ceux qui les imitaient ne s'appliquait pas à elle. Mais il était borné, elle vivait avec eux, donc elle en était. Sa poignée de main fut sèche et son regard froid.

_ Akasuna no Sasori, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait froid.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Akasuna no Sasori, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait glacé.

_ Toriko Uta, répondit-elle de la même voix qu'il avait employée.

Il eut un léger mouvement du sourcil gauche. Il était surpris. La fille n'avait pas le même nom que le père. C'était intéressant à savoir.

_ J'ai été engagé pour m'assurer que votre niveau correspond bien à celui d'une fin de collège.

_ Je l'ai. Bien que certaines personnes n'en soient pas assurées.

_ Nous vérifieront cela tout de suite, rétorqua le rouquin en agitant une liasse de papiers sous son nez.

Elle les saisit vivement. C'étaient des tests d'aptitudes. Histoire générale et mondiale. Idem pour la Géographie. Tests de langue pour le japonais et l'anglais. Il n'y avait pas de français. De la physique, de la SVT et des mathématiques pour les sciences. Elle eut une légère moue.

Kira sortit rapidement de la chambre à coucher. Elle voulut s'incliner devant les jeunes gens, mais Uta hocha la tête négativement. Les deux filles se sourirent, avant que la véritable servante de la maison ne s'enfuie sans demander son reste. Il lui était pénible et désagréable de ne pas obéir aux conventions données par ses maîtres. Ce qui l'était encore plus était de se faire dévisager par ce jeune homme. Il pouvait être son petit frère, ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus que dix-sept ans. Mais il était grand et beau, et son costume mis sans doute pour l'occasion faisait ressortit un peu sa musculature. Il était magnifique.

Uta régla la hauteur de son siège et le fit tourner sur son axe. Sur sont lit, s'était assis le jeune homme roux. Ses prunelles ambre la toisèrent d'un air ennuyé. Elle sourit. Son défi présent était de rabattre le caquet à cet impertinent. Elle ouvrit sa valise et se mit à chercher sa trousse scolaire. Sasori remarqua, alors que son maillot se relevait dans son dos, qu'elle portait des marques de bronzage, sans doute dues à un bikini. Il avait beau détester tous ces gosses de riches, cette fille l'intriguait.

Déjà elle n'avait pas le même nom que toute la famille, donc n'état pas un de leurs enfants. Cependant il y avait quelque chose dans la forme de sa mâchoire, peut-être, ou le tour de ses yeux qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais qui ? Quoi ? Ensuite elle avait une musculature qui jouait sous sa peau bronzée, deux choses en désaccord avec l'image qu'il avait de la gosse de riche typique. Ensuite sa silhouette était alléchante, il devait en convenir : un corps sportif et bien entretenu, une poitrine assez généreuse, et des fesses… Surtout quand celles-ci dansaient dans un petit jean serré et s'agitaient devant son nez. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. Mais des mots lui échappèrent pourtant.

_ Rouge. Avec de la dentelle dessus.

Elle l'avait entendu parler, mais ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de marmonner. Par contre, elle perçut nettement son regard sur son postérieur et la main qui se tendait. Elle lui adressa un regard furibond. Il ne répliqua pas, et repris son masque froid.

_ Quand vous aurez fini de me mater, vous me le direz ?

_ Ne parlez pas de choses que vous ne savez pas.

_ Vos joues sont encore un peu rouge. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autres preuves. Par contre, impossible de mettre la main sur cette fichue trousse.

_ Prenez ce crayon et mettez vous au travail. Vous avez une heure par cahier, soit trois ce matin et quatre après manger. On devrait en avoir fini vers dix-sept heures.

Elle se mit rapidement au travail. D'abord l'Histoire puisqu'il la lui tendait. 1492 : Découverte de l'Amérique par Christophe Colomb et Chute de Grenade, facile. – 52 avant Jésus Christ, c'était la bataille d'Alésia, là où Vercingétorix avait capitulé après un siège de l'armée de César. Bref, trois quart d'heures plus tard, elle avait complété le test. Alors que Sasori le récupérait, elle prit le suivant et le compléta lui aussi. Le plus souvent c'était des cartes à compléter, des études de documents, avec encore des questions de QCM. Elle s'attaqua ensuite aux langues. Bref, pendant la matinée elle eut le temps de faire les quatre premiers tests en moins de temps qu'il ne lui aurait normalement fallu. Elle ignorait si Sasori était bluffé ou non, mais en tout cas il ne disait rien. De temps en temps elle l'entendait gribouiller sur sa feuille quelques choses.

_ Il fait beau dehors, remarqua-t-elle en s'étirant

_ Et alors ?

_ J'ai très envie d'aller me promener.

_ Vous avez les sciences encore à faire.

_ Mais ça me barbe tout ça ! De toute façon vous revenez demain, non ? Alors corrigez ça et laissez-moi prendre un peu de bon temps dehors.

_ Je ne crois pas que Monsieur Anjuno soit vraiment d'accord avec…

_ Lui, il croit ce qu'il veut croire. Surtout en ce qui concerne mon niveau. Je ne dis pas tout connaître, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai déjà fait des examens et ils étaient très positifs.

_ Quels examens ?

_ J'ai passé le baccalauréat en France. Si vous êtes encore au lycée j'ai sans doute un niveau plus élevé que le vôtre.

_ Et alors ? Cela ne veut pas forcément dire que vous allez réussir ces tests que je vous ai donné.

_ Personnellement je les ai trouvés trop faciles. Puisque vous avez le temps cet après-midi, vous n'avez qu'à trouver d'autres tests histoire de pimenter un peu la chose.

Elle se dirigea naturellement vers la sortie. Le roux récupéra ses affaires et la suivit dans les couloirs. Elle semblait beaucoup hésiter sur le chemin à suivre, comme si elle était perdue ici. Déjà qu'elle était très intelligente, elle venait de déménager récemment. Il se disait qu'elle n'avait pas du tout besoin de ces tests de remise à niveau, puisque ce qu'elle accomplissait était bien supérieur. Mais il savait que le maître de maison allait réagir face à la chose. Tandis qu'elle allait manger, il retrouva Anjuno Kagami dans son bureau.

_ Alors, comment se passent les contacts avec Uta ? demanda-t-il en premier.

_ Fort bien, monsieur, cependant…

_ Qu'y-a-t-il ?

_ Je ne pense pas qu'une remise à niveau soit nécessaire, monsieur.

_ Elle est si mauvaise que cela ?

_ Oh que non, ce serait plutôt l'inverse. Je pense qu'on peut directement l'intégrer à un cours de terminale. Le genre de cours avec le strict minimum ne contenant que de la méthode et beaucoup d'options. Elle s'ennuierait dans les autres classes, je pense.

_ Je ne vous paye pas pour donner votre avis, jeune homme.

_ Mais cette fille… Comment dire… Elle a réussi presque parfaitement les testes que je lui ai donnés pour le matin. Elle en a même fait un supplémentaire dans le temps qu'il lui restait. Que voudriez-vous que je fasse de plus ?

_ Non. Rein. Merci, mon garçon. Vous pouvez disposer.

_ Est-ce que je dois revenir demain ?

_ Oui, je pense que vus avez tout de même de quoi lui apprendre. Je veux qu'elle apprenne la méthode, ou tout du moins les bases. Si c'est bien ce que je pense, je devrais la munir de professeurs particuliers compétents. Sa mère n'était pas si incompétente après tout.

_ Monsieur, dit Sasori, si je peux e permettre une remarque…

_ Allez-y, lancez vous dans ce que vous me dites.

_ Je pense qu'Uta serait bien mieux entourée de gens. Elle n'a… Pas l'air très sociable.

_ Merci du conseil, j'y réfléchirais. Vous pouvez lui demander de monter ? Je pense que je vais lui laisser un petit choix. Vous pouvez disposer.

_ Je reviens demain à la même heure.

Plus tard, Uta remonta vers le bureau de son père.

_ Tu veux quoi ? demanda-t-elle sans s'embarrasser des formalités. Je te préviens, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de jouer ce rôle débile de servante d'Atotsugi avec toi.

_ Puisque tu es ma fille, je vais te laisser le choix.

_ Entre quoi et quoi ?

_ Entre l'école que je t'ai choisie mais où tu entreras en classe préparatoire pour l'université. Je te préviens qu'il faudra bosser dur.

_ C'est quoi l'autre choix ?

_ Un professeur particulier. Enfin ils sont deux, puisqu'il a un assistant. Je les ai invités, si tu veux je peux te les présenter.

_ Allons-y, soupira-t-elle sur un ton ennuyé.

La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos et elle ressentit comme un frisson. Les deux personnes, avant même qu'elles les aient vues faisaient s'hérisser tous les poils de ses bras et lui donnaient la chair de poule. Le premier homme avait la peau très pâle et les cheveux longs jusqu'à la taille. Son regard était jaune et effrayant. Souligné par du maquillage et des cernes violettes. On aurait dit un vieux pervers. L'autre était plus jeune, une vingtaine d'années. Légèrement hâlé, il avait les traits fons, des cheveux et des yeux gris cachés par des lunettes rondes qui réfléchissaient la lueur de la lampe de bureau. Quelque chose en eux l'effrayait. Ils étaient dangereux, elle le sentait.

_ Alors, voici donc votre jeune héritière, mon ami.

_ Uta, voici Maître Orochimaru et son assistant Yakushi Kabuto.

_ Enchantée, marmonna-t-elle.

_ Elle est très belle, fit le brun en lui tournant autour.

Il pouvait largement avoir la quarantaine. Sérieusement il la faisait flipper. Il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision, rapidement. Alors qu'il tournait le dos à don père, il lui adressa un regard torve, et lui tira la langue dans un geste obscène. Elle entendit derrière elle le petit rire de Kabuto.

_ Père ? Je pense plutôt aller dans le lycée pour… fréquenter les gens de mon âge.

_ Bien, c'est ta décision. Mais tu es libre de changer quand tu veux.

_ Je me tiendrais à votre disposition, monsieur. Ce n'est pas souvent que l'on voit des jeunes files aussi…

Il s'interrompit afin de ne pas trouver un terme choquant pour le père de la ravissante Uta.

_ Aussi disposée pour l'étude des sciences, hasarda Kabuto qui partageait les mêmes opinions que son maître sur la jeune fille.

Ils sortirent de la pièce à peu près en même temps. La porte se referma. Kabuto saisit vivement le poignet de la jeune fille alors qu'elle tentait de s'en aller.

_ Lâchez moi, s'il vous plait.

_ Vraiment ravissante… murmura l'homme aux allures de serpents en respirant l'odeur de la jeune femme à pleins poumons.

_ Lâchez-moi ou je crie.

Kabuto obtempéra et les deux hommes s'éloignèrent à reculons.

_ A plus tard, chérie, lui fit le plus jeune.


	4. Chapter 4

Uta resta là, tremblante de tous ses membres pendant un bon moment encore. Puis elle décida de se changer les idées. Elle avait envie de découvrir le coin. Comme il faisait très chaud dehors, elle décida de se munir d'une casquette. Elle était large, le style gavroche. Puis elle décida de troquer le jean pour une jupe légère. Elle sentit ses jambes libérées de leur gangue de tissus et cela lui fit énormément de bien. Puis elle prit des tongs assez rustiques et se rua dehors.

_ Où vas-tu ? lui cria sa belle-mère depuis le seuil.

_ Je sais pas ! Je ne reviendrai pas trop tard ! Promis ! Répondit-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Les herbes avaient jauni sous le soleil. Elles lui piquaient un peu les jambes, mais c'était si bon ! Il y avait une odeur de nature qui lui plaisait beaucoup dans le coin. Elle se mit à courir sans trop savoir vers où elle se dirigeait. Elle écarta les bras et les doigts pour sentir le vent de sa course contre sa peau nue. Le tissu de sa jupe s'agrippait quelquefois à des tiges réticentes et cassantes qui lui fouettaient doucement les jambes lorsqu'elle se dégageait vivement. Lorsqu'elle sentit que ses poumons n'en pouvaient plus, elle se laissa tomber au sol et reprit son souffle.

Ses pas avaient laissé une longue traînée de plantes écrasées et malmenées dans sa course. La maison était si loin… Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Il y avait un cours d'eau qui coulait, pas loin, elle l'entendait. Elle décida de le chercher. Elle se remit en route et se surprit à fredonner gaiement. Elle avait sur la langue et dans le cœur un peu de ce goût de liberté. Elle l'avait perdue volontairement en venant ici, mais c'était la seule solution. Dans quoi s'était-elle encore fourrée ?

Les berges de la rivière étaient caillouteuses. Son lit aussi d'ailleurs. Elle le suivit vers l'aval, dans l'espoir de trouver un endroit un peu plus profond pour y tremper ses pieds. Son vœu fut exaucé lorsqu'elle trébucha sur le bord glissant et tomba dans l'eau. Elle était froide par rapport à la chaleur de l'été. Elle en sortit rapidement pour éviter l'hypothermie. Ses deux nattes retombaient comme deux tas immondes sur ses épaules. Elle les dénoua l'une après l'autre avant de passer sa main au milieu pour dégager les herbes qui s'étaient prises dedans. Lorsqu'elle les secoua, les bracelets à son poignet droit cliquetèrent. Ses longs cheveux retombèrent sur ses reins. Ses vêtements étaient trempés. Elle regarda un peu autour d'elle et ne voyant personne, elle décida de se délester d'eux avant de retourner faire trempette.

Dans sa cachette, un voyeur se retenait de faire le moindre bruit. Il aimait se promener sur les berges et n'avait surpris la jeune femme que part hasard. Lorsqu'elle était tombée à l'eau, il avait hésité à aller la secourir. Et il devait dire qu'il ne regrettait pas son choix. Pourtant Itachi Uchiha n'était pas le genre de personne qu'on pouvait traiter impunément de « voyeur ». Après tout il se promenait sur les terres libres entre la propriété des Anjuno et celle des Uchiha.

Lorsque la fille s'était relevée et avait ôté ses lunettes et sa coiffure stricte, il avait eu un choc. Déjà qu'elle était mignonne avant lorsqu'il l'avait vue errer seule dans les prés d'herbes séchées. Mais là, elle était franchement… magnifique. Il n'avait pas souvent le temps d'observer d'aussi jolies filles dans « leur milieu naturel ». Généralement soit elles le fuyaient parce qu'il était trop populaire, ou justement elles le collaient de trop. Mais il avait la sensation que celle-ci était différente. Que celle-ci lui ressemblait.

Mais il avait eu un petit problème d'ordre hormonal lorsqu'elle était sortie de l'eau. Son maillot blanc et sa jupe collaient à son corps et le moulaient à la perfection. Elle était alléchante. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait se retenir trop longtemps. Mais il était trop tard, elle avait ôté son enveloppe textile trempée, découvrant une peau cuite au soleil. Elle avait franchement une chute de reins à damner un saint. Et lorsqu'elle s'était penchée en avant, il n'avait plus en ligne de mire que cette paire de fesses engoncées dans la dentelle rouge qui dansait au vent. Il avait retenu un gémissement quand il avait senti des élancements dans son bas ventre.

Et voilà qu'elle avait ôté même ses derniers remparts couleur de luxure. Et elle avait plongé dans l'eau et s'était mise à nager. Il l'avait suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez éloignée avant de s'enfuir sans demander son reste. Cette fille mettait ces nerfs à vifs. En même temps il brûlait de savoir qui elle était, de tout savoir sur elle. Son cœur battait la chamade, et une pulsation désagréable s'était instaurée dans son bas-ventre. Et à la fois il désirait ne plus la revoir. Pourquoi se sentait-il si bizarre ? Après tout ce n'était pas la première fille qu'il voyait, non ? Mai celle-là s'était déshabillée sans aucun souci de pudeur, offrant simplement la grâce de ses courbes généreuses à qui serait assez culotté pour les prendre. Et justement, il lui semblait ne pas l'être assez. « Pense à quelque chose de négatif » se convainquit-il pour tenter de faire cesser ces élancements dans son bas-ventre. Il respira profondément jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrête.

Uta, quant à elle avait fini e prendre son bain et s'était laissée sécher par le vent. Elle réenfila ses vêtements sur sa peau encore humide, en ôtant les brins d'herbe divers qui s'y étaient accrochés. C'est alors qu'elle avait vu les traces de pas. Qu'elle n'avait pas laissées. Elles étaient récentes, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était un mateur ou non. Dans le doute, elle les suivit avec un mélange de frustration et de curiosité. C'était vrai, quoi, elle se sentait flattée car observée, mais énervée de l'avoir été à la fois. Etrange. C'est là qu'elle avait aperçu une queue de cheval noire. Elle pensa d'abord à une fille, mais la respiration la voix qui se murmurait des choses étranges était masculine.

_ Pense à des trucs dé gueux… Des vieux par exemples… Voilà… C'est bon…

C'étaient les mots qu'elle croyait discerner dans un charabia inintelligible de phrases diverses et variées. Intriguées, elle se rapprocha du personnage. En l'entendant arriver, l'inconnu releva la tête et elle se sentit happée par les grandes pupilles noires soulignées par des cernes. Il était beau. Mais il rougissait fortement. Et la lueur dans ses yeux était un mélange de désir d'un homme et de la gêne d'un enfant pris en faute.

_ C'est bien ce que je me disais, fit-elle, il y avait bien un voyeur dans le coin.

_ Je passais juste dans le coin, je n'ai rien fait, se justifia-t-il d'une voix veloutée.

_ C'est bon, je vais pas te manger parce que tu me regardais me baigner.

_ Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi serres-tu les poings d'une manière menaçante ?

_ Ah ? Désolée, c'est un réflexe quand je me sens stressée.

_ Je m'appelle Uchiha Itachi.

_ Moi c'est Uta.

_ Tiens, la jolie nymphe qui se baigne nue n'a pas de nom de famille ?

_ Elle ne trouve pas nécessaire de te le révéler. Je peux m'asseoir ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour continuer à discuter, c'est peut-être mieux, non ? Ou peut-être que tu préfères marcher, Itachi-san.

_ Juste Itachi, s'il te plait. J'ai l'impression de retrouver la hiérarchie de ma famille.

Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Lorsqu'ils marchèrent il ne la lâcha pas et elle s'en sentit un peu étrange. La main d'Itachi était chaude et curieusement rassurante. Il lui donnait envie de se confier. Mais il se contentait de tenir cette main douce et fraîche, comme si le fait de la tenir lui donnait l'impression qu'elle ne partirait pas. Il y avait une sorte de mélancolie dans les yeux bruns-dorés de cette fille.

_ Que veux-tu dire par « j'ai l'impression de retrouver la hiérarchie de ma famille » ? lui demanda-t-elle

_ Je vis dans une famille très à cheval sur ce qu'il faut faire ou ne pas faire, des trucs comme ça. Il faut toujours avoir un mot d'esprit en tête ou autre. Ils cultivent la perfection qu'elle soit physique et mentale.

_ Purée, moi qui pensait que je n'aurais pas tant de choses à faire avec la mienne… grogna-t-elle.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? Tu ne peux pas être d'une famille du coin.

_ Je n'ai pas tellement envie de le dire. Mais t'as l'air sympathique alors je me lance. Ma mère a été la première épouse d'Anjuno Kagami. Je suis leur fille. Et donc techniquement je suis l'héritière. Le problème, c'est qu'il y a l'enfant qu'il a eu hors mariage mais qu'il a légitimé en s'unissant avec sa mère à lui. Comme c'est un mec, il veut l'héritage. Le problème c'est que je ne veux pas de tout cela. J'ai toujours v écu avec ma mère et je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toutes ces responsabilités.

_ Je comprends.

_ Sans charre.

_ Non, vraiment. Ma famille est à la tête de la police nationale et de la sécurité du pays. Ils sont très riches et ils possèdent des fortunes en actions et autres avec mon oncle Madara. Seulement je ne veux pas de cette vie. Et mon frère me méprise parce que j'ai tout rejeté de cette vie. En cela je pense que nous sommes pareils tous les deux. Cependant…

_ Quoi ?

_ Pourquoi n'es tu pas restée avec ta mère ? Vous étiez heureuses, non ?

_ Elle est tombée très malade et j'ai accepté de… de vivre ici pour qu'elle guérisse. Mais je ne veux pas de cette vie ! Je ne veux même pas la connaître. Et puis pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ?

Elle dégagea sa main de la sienne et se mit à marcher avec fureur. Les semelles de ses tongs se mirent à gémir.

_ Je ne te connais même pas, et je commence déjà à tout te raconter.

_ Peut-être as-tu seulement besoin de te confier, Uta. Tu peux tout me dire. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Et puis, on peut apprendre à se connaître, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Alors je te demande de garder tout ce que je t'ai dit secret. J'ai… Atotsugi m'a lancé un défi que j'ai relevé et… Je me fais passer pour sa servante personnelle. Je n'ai aucune envie que quiconque fourre son nez dans nos affaires… Et… J'ai peur aussi. J'ai peur de faire de mauvais choix dans la vie et… de les regretter ensuite…

_ On fait tous des mauvais choix. Et je vais garder ton secret. Je serais muet comme une tombe…

_ Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que tu allais ajouter un « mais » ?

_ Parce qu'il y en a un. Est-ce que… Ça t'intéresserait de visiter la ville avec moi ? Demain ?

_ J'ai des cours particuliers avec… Un certain Akasuna no Sasori le matin et… JE ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'on aura fini.

_ Pas de problèmes, c'est un ami à moi, si tu veux je peux lui demander de venir avec nous.

_ D'accord, soupira-t-elle peu convaincue.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était tard.

_ Je dois rentrer, fit-elle. Le problème c'est que… tu m'as un peu perdue là…

Ils rirent tous les deux un peu gênés. Il lui reprit la main et se mit à marcher alors que le soleil se faisait déclinant, parant le ciel d'aquarelles magnifiques.

_ Viens, je te ramène chez toi.


End file.
